Farewell
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :OneShot: A veces no se necesitan palabras para querer transmitir algo, incluso cuando es algo tan importante. Para ellos, sólo bastó con un pequeño gesto.


**Disclaimer**: El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Farewell  
><strong>Por: _Hoshi no Negai_

Sesshomaru alzó la vista hacia el cielo, como si estuviese buscando algo. Pero no había nada extraño en él, era una hermosa mañana. Al menos así parecía si sólo se enfocaba en observar el calmado pasar de las nubes. Caminó, alejándose de aquel infierno terrenal desatado hace tan poco. Otra batalla más para la larga lista, otra victoria que se sumaba a su historia.

Sí… otra más… y la última también.

Puso una mano en su abdomen para luego posarla frente sus ojos. La sangre se escurría por su palma, cubriendo de rojo su blanca piel. Apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando la enorme garra del dragón había atravesado su espalda, para luego lanzarlo violentamente contra la pared de piedra. Que insensato había sido, el enemigo lo había pillado desprevenido y aquel segundo de desconcentración había puesto en riesgo la victoria.

Estúpido Clan de los Dragones del Este. Estúpidas guerras. Ya no ganaba nada probando lo poderoso que era, ya no tenía nada más que adquirir, nada que perseguir. Era considerado el demonio más poderoso de aquel país, puesto que pese a sus heridas, fue su Bakusaiga la que ganó la contienda. Al fin, después de tanto luchar por ello, había superado a su padre.

Había sido un gran demonio: temido por muchos y respetado por otros. Cada dura prueba a la que había sido sometido la superaba sin mayor esfuerzo, acrecentando así su poder. Siempre estuvo orgulloso de sí mismo y de todos sus méritos, de sus habilidades en batalla y su mente fría y calculadora. Pero por alguna razón, todo eso carecía ya de importancia para él. Y todavía no entendía por qué.

Se siguió alejando de aquel valle rocoso que la cruenta pelea había dejado destrozado. Cuatro días había durado aquello. Todo para defender la tierra que había sido legada por su padre y por proteger todo aquello que le pertenecía. Hasta su estúpido hermano se le había sumado, alegando que también era su responsabilidad.

¿Quién diría que después de tantos años de desprecio, había comenzado a sentir una pizca de orgullo por el hanyou? Y tenía que admitir que le había servido de ayuda para que los lacayos del líder dragón no se entrometieran mientras peleaba directamente contra él. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Inuyasha ahora, pero sabía que estaría bien. Sesshomaru ya no tenía razón para llamarlo débil.

Tosió un poco, expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre. Qué irónico que el gran Daiyoukai del Oeste muriera con heridas similares a las del antiguo Comandante Perro. Pero no había mayor honor que morir en batalla, defendiendo lo que amas. O eso le había comentado InuTaisho hace muchísimo tiempo. Sí, era una muerte honorable, pero aún así…

Cansado por primera vez en varios años, se tumbó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, respirando con dificultad. Cerró los ojos levemente, recordando que en circunstancias similares había recibido una visita no muy grata para aquel entonces. Se trataba de una niña con la cara sucia y el kimono remendado que había tratado de socorrerlo, ofreciéndole alimentos y agua. Pero eso no era nada que él pudiese necesitar. Muchas veces la rechazó, exigiéndole que se marchara, pero aún así, ella seguía regresando. Sesshomaru nunca creyó que alguien pudiese preocuparse por él como para hasta arriesgar su vida para ayudarlo.

Casi pudo ver de nuevo la sonrisa que le dedicó aquel día, y sentir el calor que su sola mirada le había transmitido.

Podía también imaginarla perfectamente, esperándolo en la entrada de su castillo, ansiosa por verlo aparecer. Ahí lo había despedido cuando se marchó a luchar, pidiéndole que regresara pronto.

Volvió a escupir sangre, sabiendo que no podía regresar ya.

Seguramente estaría preocupada, como sabía que estaba siempre que él se iba. Quizás hasta contaba las horas y los minutos que pasaban, esperanzada de que éstos corrieran más aprisa.

Quería volver a su palacio, quería verla recibirlo con aquellos ojos brillantes y alegres que desde su ida sabía que se habían vuelto opacos y carentes de vida.

¿Por qué sentía aquella necesidad tan fuerte? No lo sabía… Quizás era la mera costumbre de compartir tanto tiempo con ella, escuchando calladamente su incesante parloteo o su sintiendo su simple compañía al caminar.

Respiró profundamente, ignorando la opresión en su pecho al hacerlo. Aquella garra de dragón que lo había atravesado tenía algo extraño: le era imposible cerrar sus heridas. Tal vez pequeñas escamas o astillas venenosas se habían quedado en su interior, ocasionándole hemorragias internas. Sea cual sea el caso, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar un grito muy cercano. No había oído a nadie acercarse, no había sentido ninguna presencia ni nada que delatara a algún enemigo. Pero cuando sus orbes hallaron al intruso, relajó los músculos en un gesto casi de alivio.

Rin siempre lograba encontrarlo y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

—Se-señor Sesshomaru… —farfulló ella con la voz rota gracias al llanto que comenzaba a nacer en su garganta. Se acercó unos pasos, horrorizada por el estado tan crítico del demonio.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a retirar los restos de la armadura destrozada de su abdomen, descubriendo la inmensa herida. Contuvo el aliento al ver su profundidad, pero no tardó en desatarse el obi de su kimono para presionarlo contra el yacimiento de sangre, intentando contenerlo.

Al ver que la sangre no dejaba de brotar sin importar sus intentos, comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza, aún sin dejar de hacer presión desesperadamente.

Sesshomaru tomó su muñeca, haciéndola detenerse y mirarlo a los ojos. La pobre joven estaba a punto de quebrarse al saber que nada de lo que ella intentaba podría ayudarlo esta vez.

—Se va a poner bien, ya verá… us-usted es muy fuerte… —le dijo, estrujando la tela teñida de rojo entre sus manos, encogiéndose un poco. El demonio pudo sentir las lágrimas de Rin sobre su mano, al mismo tiempo que su menudo cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control.

Él le apretó la muñeca de nuevo, captando su atención. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, haciendo que ella se paralizara.

—No… no… usted tiene que reponerse… tiene que hacerlo —suplicó ella con un hilillo de voz.

Sesshomaru distinguió la oscuridad que la desesperanza formó en los ojos de su protegida, cubriendo aquella alegría tan característica que siempre la acompañaba. Odiaba verla así. Destrozada, abatida, _sola_. Esta vez, él no podría rescatarla de sus mayores temores.

Pero era su guardián después de todo, ¿verdad? Siempre… siempre la acompañaría.

Con un gran esfuerzo logró incorporarse un poco, buscando con su mano libre la mejilla de la chica. Besó suavemente sus labios luego de hacerla agachar su cabeza hasta él. Sabía a sal gracias a las amargas lágrimas que se desprendían a toda velocidad de sus pestañas. Pero entre toda esa pena, distinguió un rastro dulce y cálido, que era precisamente lo que buscaba.

Porque sabía que ella lo quería y que estaría dispuesta a morir en su lugar, así como él lo hacía sin remordimientos por ella.

Se separaron poco después, manteniendo sólo la mirada. Rin había dejado de llorar y una tímida y triste sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Sesshomaru se desplomó de nuevo contra el tronco, sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban cada vez más rápido. La chica se recostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. La mano del youkai todavía sostenía firmemente su muñeca, que se encontraba aún sobre la herida abierta.

Rin sintió una ligera presión en su coronilla, y para cuando alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados. No necesitó tomar su pulso u observar su respiración para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, acompañadas por un silencioso llanto de pena.

Él se había ido.

Aunque, de alguna manera, ella estaba segura de una cosa.

_ Ese no era un adiós._

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

No, no tengo manía por matar a los personajes, no se preocupen. Eso sólo lo hago en algunos oneshots (al menos por el momento). Originalmente me hubiera gustado hacer un video con dibujos hechos por mí (casi, casi al estilo manga), pero lamentablemente soy una floja sin remedio. Y eso que hice el storyboard con los bocetos y todo… bueno, quizás algún día lo haga.

Para este pequeño fic me inspiré completamente con la canción de Within Temptation, _Our Farewell_. La voz de esa mujer es tan bonita…

¡Un beso a todos y gracias por leer! Nos veremos pronto (:


End file.
